The Show Continues
by billie88
Summary: DISCONTINUED until further notice. HUXON! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"So you're saying we need some expert help for this case?" DI Sam Nixon questioned.

"Yes" DCI Jack Meadows replied. "I think it is best we called in Specialist Crimes".

Nodding, Sam turned from Jack's office where they had been investigating the latest stack of robberies in the area. The offenders were always dressed the same way – jeans and flannelette shirts with woolen balaclavas. The smaller one had been nicknamed Shortstop while the taller, bulky one had earned the name Hulk. They had been linked to numerous robberies in the Canley area, and the violence associated with them was increasing. But all the leads that the CID team had investigated were running out, and they had no idea where the robbers would target next.

* * *

DI Rose Pilcher picked up the ringing phone on her cluttered desk. It had been a rather hectic day and all she wanted was to go home.

"DI Pilcher speaking, Specialist Crimes"

"Yes, this is DI Nixon from Sun Hill. We need some assistance with a spate of robberies that have been occurring in our patch"

Rose groaned. Not another case, that was all she needed. "Yes, how do want us to assist"

Sam went on to explain what had happened. Rose listened patiently, vaguely interested in the case.

"They have nicked several stakes from a hardware store, as well as a large deal of paint. First we thought it could be for a home renovation. But then they stole two large rolls of canvas as well as some audio equipment from the local music shop."

"Well we can send someone down to help you investigate. What about a Detective Sergeant?"

"Yes that would be very helpful. We need someone fast, especially one with local knowledge.'

"I know just the person. I'll have them down to you by 2pm"

* * *

DS Phil Hunter stepped out of his Honda Accord and proceeded towards the front of the very familiar building. As he opened the door, a familiar face greeted him.

"Smithy!"

"Phil!"

"What are you doing back here?"

"Helping on some robbery case, apparently you idiots couldn't work it out."

"What and you will be able to eh?" Smithy smirked.

"Yes of course." Phil replied.

"Oh, the door code is 6754" Smithy said in an undertone.

"Thanks mate"

"See you later then". Phil punched in the code and started to ascend the staircase to CID.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Trainee DC Will Fletcher stood at the top of the stairs, clutching PC Sally Armstrong's hand in his own.

"I might be a little late as I have to pick up my mum after her fall on Tuesday, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, just text me if you're going to be later than 6"

"Ok babe" Will whispered, giving Sally a short goodbye kiss.

"Not at work Will" she muttered, although her smiling eyes gave away her true feelings.

It was just at this moment that Will spotted Phil coming up the stairs.

"Nice to see that this station hasn't lost its tendency to be a courting ground"

"Umm, thanks sarge" Will murmured "I'd better be going"

"I'll join you, I'm helping with some case you have." The DS replied.

"I'll see you both later then" Sally said as she turned and quickly left, heading back to the canteen.

"You did well mate, she looks nice" Phil commented as Sally disappeared.

"Yeah, she is really. But please don't mention it, I mean we don't want it to become public knowledge just yet".

"Okay, but here's a tip. Try to use an interview room next time, stairwells aren't that private" Phil whispered as he arrived at the DI's office.

"Thanks" a blushing Will said as he left Phil standing at his ex-lover's door.

* * *

Sam looked up from her paperwork and nearly gasped. She knew they would send him, but after so many months of not seeing him she couldn't believe that it was him. The grin, the eyes, the suit, even the smell was still the same.

"Phil"

"Sam"

Sam jumped from her seat and hugged him. As always, she was the right height, her head fitting neatly under his chin.

"I can't believe it's you" she sighed. "We have so much to catch up on".

"I know. How about a drink after work?"

"Sure, but just lets sort this case first"

She sat down again after pulling up Phil a chair. They started to discuss the case, almost as it used to be. Sam couldn't believe how easy this was, but then again the real discussing hadn't started yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, DC Grace Dasari and DS Max Carter stood outside Sam's office talking.

"I found Mike Redwood on the system but the addresses don't match. Should I see Sam?"

"I knew something wasn't right" Max replied. "I was just going to see the DI too, but there's someone in there with her".

They both turned to look at Sam and Phil, who by now were laughing and joking with each other.

"I wonder who he is? I mean they look pretty comfortable around each other" Grace mused.

"Mmnnn, I know. Maybe we should come back later".

"It's just that we need to be in court in half an hour, remember?"

"Ah, yeah forgot about that."

"Well we'll just pop in quickly".

* * *

"Max, Grace" Sam said as they appeared in the doorway.

"Guv, we were just updating you on the drugs case."

"Yes sure, come in, this is DS Hunter from Specialist Crimes."

While the introductions happened, Grace couldn't help but pick up on a subtle chemistry between the two officers. She resigned to talk about it to Jo. If anyone would know something, she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

**Chapter Three**

"So you think the stolen items are related, but don't know how?" Phil asked as they sat in the briefing room waiting for Will and Mickey to turn up.

"Yeah, and we need to know what is the next target. The media are already getting narky"

Just then Mickey turned up with Will, PC Beth Green and PC Ben Gayle in tow.

"Sarge, this is PC Green and PC Gayle. Beth and Ben, this is DS Hunter from Specialist Crimes" Sam introduced the pair.

* * *

An hour later, the six officers were still disusing the case. Outside the station, DC Jo Masters got out of her car, almost bumping into Grace on the way into the station.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see"

"Me?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you about some guy called Phil Hunter. He turned up today to help with a case."

"Phil? Really?"

"Yeah, and I thought that there was some sort of thing between him and DI Nixon."

Jo smiled. It would be great to see Phil again. But meanwhile she could enlighten Grace on some of their history. "Come with me"...

* * *

_Robbery at Canley Comprehensive, can anyone deal_

Smithy confirmed that he and PC Tony Stamp would deal with the incident. He turned the car around, heading towards the local high school. Seriously, that school always seemed to have trouble surrounding it.

"Sgt Smith from Sunhill. How can we help you?" he addressed a harassed looking woman who according to her badge, was the assistant principle.

"They've broken into the canteen. Not much has been stolen, just some drinks and hot food. But it's the damage to the equipment we are worried about. The fridges will need to be replaced and they don't come cheap."

"Okay, well can you please show us where the canteen is"

* * *

An hour later, Smithy and Tony where back at the station heading up to CID.

"Mam!" Smithy called as he saw Sam, Phil, Will, Mickey, Beth and Ben exit the briefing room. "I have some info on a new robbery case."

"Is it connected to the others?" Sam asked, inquisitive.

"Well, no, but we do need someone to look into it. It's a school canteen robbery" he finished.

"Will and Mickey, would you mind?"

"Nah" they stated as they moved away with Smithy to discuss the case. It had been decided that they were to be taken off the other case as there was so little to do.

* * *

"Guv, you'll want to see this"

Sam walked towards Mickey's screen as looked at the results it showed. She stared at it for a minute before confirming her suspicions with Mickey.

"So are you saying that the people who robbed the canteen are the same as the other robbers?"

"Well, that's what the fingerprints tell us."

They had got several fingerprints off the other crime scenes. They were often faint, but still there. This puzzled the detectives. Why didn't the criminals wear gloves?

"So it could even students we are looking for?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" They were now completely puzzled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Phil was just leaving CID when he saw Sam coming out of her office.

"You still on for that drink?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, how about the Seven Bells?"

"See you at 7?"

"See you then".

* * *

Sam walked into the pub feeling both nervous and excited. She hadn't seen him since he transferred and had only called him a few times. It wasn't that she didn't want them to be friends; it's just that she wasn't sure what would happen. Would he think she had no other friends, or that she couldn't live without him? Would he start to be annoyed that she couldn't move on? Sighing, Sam spotted him at a table and walked over.

After a few drinks, they started to loosen up a bit. They had talked about work and what had happened in their respective workplaces. Now the conversation turned personal.

"So how's Abi?"

"Yeah she's doing really well. I see her probably once a month, when she comes down from up north. She's got probably 4 months left till she finishes her degree."

"So she seems to be happy then?"

"Yeah, Jared's doing well too. I love being a grandma, he is the sweetest thing ever. Oh, and when she's finished her degree she's going to move back down here. A Canley firm has offered her a job and she's looking for a flat at the moment. I offered her my place but she said they she needs to be independent. I was a little cut at first but then thought it was for the best."

"You'll still get to see them regularly. Kate's moved too, she lives closer now. Don't worry though, nothing is going to happen there. It just means that I see Alfie more. Like next Saturday I'm going to see his school play."

"So you're actually living up to your responsibilities now?"

"Ha, yeah I suppose I am. Do you want to come with me?"

"What to the play?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean just as a causal thing…"

Sam wondered for a few seconds. Talking to Phil had been much easier than she thought and going to his son's school play was hardly a hot date!

"Yeah okay" she smiled.

"It's done!"

* * *

Beth and Ben, the first two officers on three of the five crime scenes, were patrolling the streets of Canley when Beth spotted a glint in the shadows.

"Ben!" she called as she rushed over.

Ben ran over as she picked a knife from an overturned bin, wrinkling his nose as the smell hit him.

"Gosh Beth, did you have to choose a rubbish bin to pull it from"

"Oh be quiet. Anyway, look at this"

On the knife's handle was a small red and yellow stone that had been set into the wood. It was just like…

"The knife used in the robberies!"

"Yeah" breathed Beth. 'How lucky are we tonight!"

* * *

**Okay I'm not sure how old Alfie is, but just assume that he is about 5, making him old enough to be at school.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Sam walked into CID and was approached by an excited Will.

"Mam we found the knife!"

"What, from the robberies?"

"Yeah! Beth and Ben were on patrol when Beth spotted it in a bin."

"Great, does it have fingerprints on it?"

"Yeah and they are the same"

"Well done. Are the files on my desk?" Will nodded. "Good, keep me updated on your progress."

* * *

A few days later they hadn't got much more, despite investigating many of Phil's theories and chasing up some of the leads the knife had brought. However, Sam pushed all that from her mind as she stood in her lounge room looking at the clock. Phil had said he would pick her up at 6.30 and it was 6.40. She knew she should be used to his lateness by now, but she was still annoyed.

A knock sounded at her door and she went to answer it.

"Sam" Phil smiled as he took in her outfit, nice but not too over the top.

"Are we going then, since you are already 10 minutes late?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah sorry bout that. I won't be late next time"

"We'll see about that Hunter!" smiled Sam.

_At least she has considered a next time! _Phil thought.

* * *

Sam and Phil walked away from the theatre, little Alfie holding Phil's hand.

"That was a really good show" Sam remarked.

"Did you see me when I came from behind the sheep?" Alfie asked for probably the fourth time.

'Yeah we did mate, it was really funny!"

Alfie looked pleased, he had worked for ages on that one line.

"Must of taken a lot of work to put on the show" Sam mused.

"Yeah I mean there would have been all the backstage work, costuming, lighting, sound"

Suddenly Phil noticed that Sam had stopped walking.

"What Sam?"

"List those things again"

"What, backstage, costuming, lighting and sound"

"What was stolen again?"

"Stakes, paint, fabric, audio equipment, some shoes…" Phil stated, unsure of where this was going.

"So basically all the things you need for a theatre production?"

"Sam, you're fantastic!" Phil yelled before running towards Sam, enveloping her in a great hug.

"Umm, Phil" Sam muttered a while later from under Phil's arm.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he released her slightly "but that was fantastic!". Phil still had his arms around her, his eyes lowering to meet hers. Before Sam knew it, he had taken the plunge, dipping his head to Sam's as their lips met briefly….

"Daddy! Urgh that's disgusting!"

Sam and Phil quickly broke apart, their grins disappearing.

"Umm yeah sorry mate. Right we should be getting you home."

* * *

Phil pulled up outside Sam's house after dropping off Alfie.

"Sorry about Alfie, I forgot he was there."

"It's okay. I forgot too" Sam said as she turned her head to look at him.

Their lips met again, this time with more passion. After a few moments they pulled away.

"Is this what you want Sam?" Phil asked.

Sam breathed in. It was now or never. She had to tell him.

"Yeah. I wanted it ever since we broke up. When you said you loved me, I loved you too. I was just too scared to say it back, too scared that you would let me down. Now I'm sure. I know what I want and it's you. No-one will ever be perfect and I just have to accept that. Just be warned – if you ever hurt me there will be hell to pay"

Phil looked at her. He had just heard what he wanted to hear since he had said those three words.

"I know. I will try all I can not to hurt you."

"Just one thing. Can we take it slow?"

"Sure" Phil beamed. He had waited years, he could wait a little longer.

"Well, then night Phil" Sam said as she got out of the car.

"I love you"

"I love you Phil" Sam called, smiling as she walked up to her front door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

A week later and Phil and Sam were interviewing the main suspect in the robberies case. He was a young man called Tim Anderson, student at Canley Comprehensive and president of the newly formed Canley Theatre Group.

"We just wanted to show that we could do something for a change"

"So you stole all the equipment you needed, instead of just paying for it?"

"Well, the owner of the hardware has always had it in for us. We weren't gonna buy nothing offa him. After that, it seemed pointless to pay for what we could just as easily steal."

"And now you're looking at a jail sentence" said an unconvinced Phil.

"What about the violence?" Sam questioned.

"It wasn't meant to happen?"

"How is punching a man so he is close to dying not meant to happen?"

"Well, the more we stole, the more we realised that we would be in big trouble if the truth came out. At first it was just a punch or two, but then it just got outta hand. We were just trying to cover our tracks!"

"Once last thing, did you ever wear gloves?"

"Umm, no. A friend told me this trick"

"What trick?"

"Well apparently spraying your hands with hair spray stops you from leaving fingerprints"

Phil and Sam shared looks. That was definitely a new one.

"Well you can tell your friend that wherever they are getting their tricks from, it's a rubbish source"

Tim looked deflated. Now when he thought of it, he shouldn't have fallen for Wayne's joke. Was he really that stupid?

* * *

"I think that guy needs some brain cells!" Phil remarked as they closed the interview room door.

"Yeah, I know, hopefully this will knock some sense into him though"

They walked up the stairs in companionable silence until Sam spoke again.

"Does this mean you've leaving?"

"Well…… " A little balloon of hope started to rise in Sam's chest "I asked to transfer back"

"That's great!" Sam squealed as she hugged him tight.

"Now who's doing the impulsive hugging?"

"Sorry its just it's been great having you back" she said as she untangled herself from his arms.

"So great that we could celebrate tonight by having dinner out?"

"I think so" Sam whispered, a flirty look on her face. "Come on, lets finish this off then we can go"

* * *

Jo and Grace were standing in CID when they saw Phil and Sam walk up the stairs.

"Do you reckon anything could happen again between them then?"

"I don't know" Jo answered "It all depends on whether Sam feels anything for him"

They watched as Sam jumped into Phil's arms, both of them looking very pleased. Grace raised her eyebrows at Jo.

"Maybe there is hope after all!" finished Jo and the two of them moved away to their desks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was a few months since the theatre robberies and Phil had moved back permanently to Sunhill. He and Sam had pursued their relationship without anyone knowing. True, they were a few (like Jo and Grace) that suspected something but otherwise no-one else was the wiser.

At the moment, Phil and Sam were curled up on Sam's sofa, watching the last Doctor Who episode of the series.

"This program is a bit nerdy, but still you can't deny its interesting" remarked Phil.

"What, just like me?" fired back Sam.

"Sam, you've more than interesting" said Phil as he started to kiss her.

"Hey! I want to see what happens."

"Don't worry, I'm taping it."

"Well, in that case…." but Sam didn't finish as Phil started to kiss her again before picking her up and taking her upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Sam woke in Phil's arms feeling safe and happy.

"Hey" he said when he realised that she was awake.

"Hey"

They smiled at one another before Sam built up the courage to ask,

"I know this might seem soon, but…. do you want to move in?"

"Yeah sure, on one condition though"

"What?"

"We stay in bed for an extra half an hour"

"What, sleeping?"

"Well, no, that's not really what I had in mind….." he said as Sam shrieked and ducked under the covers.

* * *

"Sam, could you have a look at this for me"

"Yeah, sure" she answered as she followed Jo towards her computer.

"What's got you so happy today eh?"

"Nothing" Sam lied, "I just thought that there was no reason to be miserable."

"I see"

Jo wondered what had made Sam so happy. An obvious answer would be a guy, but then nothing seemed to be happening on the Phil and Sam front and Jo didn't know anybody else that could have made Sam that happy. Maybe it was something to do with Abi?

* * *

"So how's Abi doing then?" Phil asked as he set the table while Sam cooked.

"Yeah, real well. She's moving next week. I'm thinking about offering to take Jared while she sets up her new place. You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, its fine. I mean if this is going to be serious, then our kids better get used to it"

"Yeah"

Phil, Sam and Alfie had already gone on some outings together and Phil had suggested that Sam meet Maddy soon.

"I'll just ring her up and confirm then"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Hey thanks for this mum"

"No problem, I just want help my daughter."

"I know, anyway, see you later."

"Bye"

Sam shut the door, holding Jared in one hand and the bag Abi had given her in the other. After setting down a sleeping Jared into his new cot, she started to prepare dinner for when Phil got home.

* * *

Sam was just getting out of the shower when she heard a noise. Running to the spare room she saw Jared awake and crying. Quickly picking him up she tried to comfort him. By now his cries were quite loud and so it was no surprise that Phil appeared at the doorway.

"Need a hand?"

"Umm, okay, I'll need a new set of sheets and some new clothes for him"

Abi had explained that Jared was in the process of being potty trained and to expect something like this.

"Hey it's ok, don't worry" Sam cooed at the scared little boy.

"I tried. I did. Where's mummy?" stuttered the toddler.

"She's getting your new house ready. So you're staying with grandma instead. Don't worry."

By this time Phil had returned. Jared had calmed a little and was leaning against Sam. Although she looked tired and Jared was disheveled, they still looked contented together.

"Got the stuff"

"Thanks Phil"

Soon Jared was clean and back in bed. Sam changed and went down to where Phil was lying on the sofa after his shower.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, reminds me of when Abi was little"

"Do you ever think about having more kids?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to lose hope that I'll ever be able to have another one"

"What if we tried?"

Sam looked at Phil who was now sitting next to her on the sofa.

"As long as that is what you want, and that we are serious about all this?"

"Yeah, I'm serious"

"Well, to be honest this is probably my last chance"

"So, when do we start trying?"

"Well, how about now?" Sam smiled as she kissed Phil before grabbing his hand and pulling up towards their bedroom.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Phil turned over towards the alarm clock. It was 9 am and they both had the day off. Sam was still sleeping; she had got up to check on Jared during the night. Phil knew because he had woken up as well, but he wasn't too worried, he had to get used to this.

The person knocked again so Phil moved out from under the covers and chucked a dressing gown on before heading downstairs.

"Abi"

"Phil. Oh, sorry, umm, I was here to see Jared" By this time both people were a little pink with embarrassment.

"Yeah sure, in here" Phil lead the way to the spare room where Jared was. He awoke when his mum came in; smiling and jumping up to hug her.

Phil told her about the night before, emphasizing that it wasn't too much of a problem.

"That's ok. I'm just curious though, why are you at mum's house?"

Phil had been dreading this question. "Well, we are sort of together…."

"If you mistreat her you will be dead meat!"

"I know, don't worry she has already warned me"

"Good"

At this Sam appeared in the doorway. The two greeted each other with a hug before Abi started her interrogation.

"So how long has this been going on then?"

"What, me and Phil?"

"Yeah"

"Well, a couple of months now"

"I hope he treats you okay"

"Of course"

"Is he living here?"

"Yeah"

"Does he help with the house?"

"Yeah Abi, its okay, honestly. He treats me well"

Abi didn't look convinced. "More questioning later. Do you have any coffee?"

"Yeah sure, come on"

"Yay, question time!" smirked Phil as Abi walked out of the room.

"Don't get too excited Phillip!"

"Don't worry I won't"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Will appeared at the door to CID and called for attention.

"Umm, everyone, there is a bit of a celebration down at the Canley Arms tonight. We've all been working hard and I think we need some party time. It's an open invitation to the whole station so see you down there."

At this news Phil turned to Sam and whispered quietly,

"I think I know what that's about"

"What?"

"Let's just say I caught Will and Sally in a compromising position a few months ago. They may be making an announcement!"

"I see" Sam smirked before turning back to her computer.

* * *

"Phil" hissed the voice from inside the interview room.

The DS slipped inside to see his girlfriend sitting on the table. He walked up to her and kissed her before asking;

"What's up?"

"I just had a thought. Since we are trying for a baby, I really shouldn't be getting myself drunk."

It had been a few weeks since they had had the discussion about children.

"Umm, yeah, I mean as far as we know you could be pregnant now"

"And I don't want to take any chances, not after the miscarriage"

"Okay, we'll have to think of a cover story"

"What about I'm on antibiotics?"

"Nice idea but for what for?"

They sat in silence for a minute before Phil answered,

"A cut on your foot?"

"From nicking my foot on the nail that sticks out of the wall"

"And it got infected!"

"Fine, that's sorted" Sam beamed.

"Here, before you go…" muttered Phil as he bent down to Sam's level, passionately kissing her. Their lips separated and they left the room, staggering their departures so to not cause suspicion.

* * *

"Ahh, come on Sam, one drink won't hurt!" cried Jo.

"No really, the doctor said I can't drink at all"

"Hmm, I'm determined to make you drink at least something by the end of the night!"

With that Jo moved towards the bar to order the drinks for the rest of her colleagues. She had heard that antibiotics and alcohol don't mix, but wasn't it a bit strange that Sam hadn't mentioned her foot earlier? She could easily be using the story as cover not to drink. But why?

Getting the drinks Jo turned round to see Sam on her phone.

"Ah Jo, do you reckon it would be alright for Abi to join us?"

"Yeah, don't see why not, I mean some of the others have brought partners and I don't see why a daughter would be different."

"Great, it's just that she was all organised to go out tonight and it got cancelled. I thought she might enjoy tonight, especially after all the stress of moving"

"Yeah, sure" replied Jo.

Sam turned back to her phone, "Yeah Abs, that's fine, see you soon"

Not that long after, Abigail Nixon joined the party which consisted of over 30 people by then. True to Phil's prediction, Will and Sally announced that they were a couple. As the celebration wore on, Sam lost sight of Abi, yet she was unconcerned. Her daughter was grown up and could look after herself. The night drew to a close and Sam left with Phil, both displaying only 'friendly' behaviour till they were safe in their car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Sam walked into CID a week later to find nearly everyone staring at her.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about" she questioned.

The detectives all exchanged looks until Grace volunteered an explanation,

"So how long has this been going on then?"

Sam hurriedly looked at Phil, but only saw confusion on his face.

"How long has what been going on?" Sam said, feigning any knowledge of her relationship with Phil.

"You and Nate"

"What?" Sam almost yelped. That was the last thing she had expected.

"Yeah, we saw you drop him off yesterday, I mean you gave him a goodbye kiss and everything!" ventured Max.

"But, that wasn't me, I'm not…" Sam was utterly confused.

"Who was it then?" quizzed Will.

"I don't know. Honestly it wasn't me. Why don't you ask Nate?"

"He isn't in. Otherwise we would"

"Well, someone phone him. It definitely wasn't me"

Sam then turned and headed to her office, every eye in CID following her. After a while Neil left (not before a long stare of course) and Phil appeared at the doorway.

"I need a word"

"Yeah, I've been thinking that. Meet me in the soft interview room in ten minutes".

* * *

"Sam, if you're cheating can you please just admit it. I mean I don't want you to be, but if Nate makes you happy then there's no sense in me keeping hold of you."

'No, Phil I'm not. You have to believe me. I have no idea who that woman is but it wasn't me."

"Well, okay, but you've got to see what it looks like from my point of view"

"I know Phil, but you will just have to trust me on this one. Its one of those cases where you can't prove anything, all you can do is believe" Sam stated, a little agitatedly.

"Sam I want to believe you, I really do!"

"Well believe me then Phil. Use some of that trust that should be in our relationship!" she almost shouted.

"Okay, fine, I was out of order. I suppose I didn't give you a chance"

"Thank you" she said, relieved.

"Okay. I'm sorry. But if it wasn't you, who was it then?"

Sam and Phil discussed who it could be for a few minutes before going back to work. All day as she worked on an assault case, Sam could feel people staring at her. Yet she ignored them, the woman wasn't her and she knew it.

* * *

Later that day, Sam called Abi to ask her over on Saturday night. Phil was looking after both Maddy and Alfie and it was decided that they should have a big 'family dinner'.

"So do you want to come along?"

"Yeah sure mum. It would be nice to see you as we've both been so busy. Hey, how's work been?"

"Yeah good, bit of a weird day today though"

"Why?"

"Well apparently I was seen dropping off, and kissing I might add, one of the younger PC's"

"What, who?"

"Oh, some guy called Nate Roberts. But I didn't, you know I'm with Phil".

"Umm mum" Abi stuttered "I need to tell you something"

**Ha ha you will have to wait. What is Abi going to tell her mum??**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"Abi what do have to tell me?" Sam asked, now suspicious.

"Um, that was me in the car."

"You!"

"Yeah, we met at the party at the Canley Arms"

Sam sighed. Everything was clicking into place now.

"So they saw you, but thought it was me"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't think anybody saw us"

"That's ok. Nate's a good guy, just make sure he doesn't mess you around. Oh, and could you please ask him to tell everyone at the station? It would really help"

"I'll ask, but I'm sure he will be fine with it. We talked about telling you this weekend"

"Thanks Abs. Oh and by the way, you haven't told anyone about Phil and me have you?"

"No, I haven't told anyone, even Nate. I thought you might want to keep it quiet"

"Yeah, thanks a bunch. So, I think its time for some interrogation about you and Nate then!"

* * *

In the meantime, Grace, Jo and now Kezia thought that they needed an extra helping hand.

"You can obviously see that there is potential for them to get together again" remarked Grace.

"I really thought that something would have happened by now" stated Jo.

"You don't think they are keeping it quiet?" – that was Kezia.

"Nah, I mean last time they kept in quiet cause it was so close to the whole Stuart debacle, I mean why would they this time?"

"Maybe they just want privacy, Sam's hardly one for showing off her personal side"

"Mmnn, still you'd think we would have caught them by now". How Jo underestimated Sam and Phil's power to keep secrets.

"I think they need a helping hand" suggested Kezia.

"What, we set them up" The three detectives raised eyebrows.

"Exactly"

"Nice idea"

With their planning and organizing skills that came with the job, the three were soon working out an idea. As far as they knew, this could be Sam and Phil's first date. How wrong they were!

* * *

"So Sam" Jo said later on "after all that embarrassment with Nate, how about we shout you a drink to make up for it?"

A panicked look quickly floated across Sam's face before she brushed it aside.

"Umm, I'm not sure that's a good idea. I have to look after Jared tonight." (This was true, but she could have got Phil to mind him. Except going out would mean drinking.)

"Well how about tomorrow?" Jo was not going to give up.

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see." Tomorrow Sam and Phil were meant to be going to try out the new Indian on the corner.

"Well, we'd really like to do something, so have a think."

* * *

At the same time, Phil was being tackled by Mickey (who had been brought in on the plan).

"Eh mate, fancy a lad's night out sometime soon"

"Yeah why not, I'll have to make sure I can make it though"

"Well, tonight a few of us have free, so why not give it a shot?"

"Umm, I'll check" Phil said as he had agreed to help Sam with Jared. Since they were trying for a baby he wanted to show he could be a good parent.

"Okay, see you later, but let me know if you can come"

**Yes, Jo knows that Sam and Phil had a brief romance, but she does not know many details. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Ten minutes later Mickey rushed up to Phil who was on his computer.

"Oi mate, do you mind if we reschedule for tomorrow?"

"What?" Phil's mind wasn't really on work, rather on a certain person sitting in her office. More specifically on the way he loved her, and how she had uttered the same to him only this morning.

"Oh, you know the lad's night"

"Ah yeah. But I don't think I can make tomorrow either" Phil said as his mind focused on what Mickey was saying.

Seriously, the blonde detective thought, these guys don't make it easy do they!

'Ahh well, maybe another night then?"

* * *

That night both Sam and Phil were sitting eating dinner with Jared when conversation took a turn.

"You know, I had an offer to go out tonight"

"Yeah, me too" remarked Phil "but I turned it down"

"Jo was real keen, apparently they wanted to apologise for the whole Nate thing"

"Mickey wanted a lad's night out, he even suggested tomorrow"

"Ditto, but I turned that down too" Sam said casually.

"Wait a sec, doesn't something seem odd here?"

"What?" Sam was a bit tired and not really in the mood for problem solving.

"We both get asked out tonight by different people and for specific reasons, then when we say we can't make it they suggest tomorrow. And both people seem insistent that we come"

"What are you trying to say Phil?"

"You don't think they could be trying to set us up do you?"

They both broke out into fits of laughter. It would be just like their workmates to try and match make a couple who were already together. But after their guffaws settled, they came up with an idea.

"How about we try and always get out of the dates they plan, but use the time for our own dates!" Phil suggested.

"And if they do make us go together somewhere, we can always pretend that we don't like it at all!"

"An excellent idea!"

* * *

A few days later Sam woke feeling like her stomach wanted to implode. Rushing to the toilet, she emptied it entirely. Sam wasn't stupid, and although it was a long time ago she knew what morning sickness was like. It could have been a bug but Phil hadn't contracted it. Nor was it likely to be food poisoning, Phil had eaten pretty much the same as Sam for the past few days.

Just then Phil appeared, making his way towards Sam who was looking a little pale.

"Hey, it's going to be fine"

"Yeah, especially if I think this is you know what!" Sam said with a small grin.

"You sure?"

"Well there's only one way to find out"

"Appointment or self test first, what do you want to do?"

"I think we should go to the hospital, I don't want any false hopes"

After Sam was feeling better, they arranged an appointment for the following afternoon.

**Sorry, short chapter. I'll try to write more next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

A jubilant Phil and Sam entered CID two days later, much to the puzzlement of everyone. It had been confirmed; Sam was expecting a healthy young child! Although they would need to event more cover stories, the two parents couldn't be happier. They had decided that they needed to tell Jack at least as Sam did not want to miscarry again because of a rowdy prisoner. But the father's identity would be kept secret for now. Sam and Phil liked having their relationship as their business only and anyway, they wanted to see how this 'setting up' would go.

Sam knocked on the door to the DCI's office and was met by a grunted

"Come in"

"Sir, I was just informing you about something"

"Yes?" the DCI had a lot of work to do and was in no mood for interruptions.

"I'm pregnant" this was one of the last things he expected to hear.

"Ah, okay. Umm I suppose you'll have to be extra careful then"

"Yes, I'll want maternity leave too, but not for a while"

"Well light duties only, and make sure you look after yourself. Is there someone that will make sure you do?" Although Jack shouldn't be nosy to who the father was, he couldn't help wonder.

"Yes, and I'm sure I'll be okay. Just could you keep it down please, we don't want anyone knowing"

So there was a _we_? This spent Jack's mind spinning.

"Thanks Sam. Oh, and have you got any more updates on the Brown case……"

* * *

After several refusals, Sam couldn't help being but accept one of Jo's 'drinks' while Phil agreed to a 'lad's night out'. Unsurprisingly they were the only two in the classy new pub, although they could make out some very familiar figures in the shadows.

They kept conversation pleasant, but friendly. Sam drank only soft drink, so to not harm the baby.

"So Sam, any new romances in your life?"

"No, I've decided that I'm going to keep single for a while especially after all that fuss with Stuart and everything"

"Even though it's been a long time?"

"Yeah, I can't be bothered anymore to tell you the truth"

"Well, I have to say, I'm quite happy with Ruth at the moment" Ruth was Phil's supposed 'girlfriend'.

"Well, you know, single life is not for everyone. So tell me about her then"

They went on to discuss many things before calling it a night. It had been good, but Sam wished that it could have been a proper date. To finish it off they had decided to end with a little show for anyone who was watching.

As they stood outside waiting for taxi's, Phil slipped his arm round Sam's waist pulling her close. He then started to lower his head, so that his face inched closer to Sam's….

"Phil. Stop it. You're taken and even if you weren't they would be no way I would date you again" said Sam quite sternly.

"Sorry" an apparently bashful Phil replied. "How about just friends then yeah?"

It was exactly the opposite of what Jo, Mickey and the rest wanted.

"Okay, fine, but no more kissing. Us as a couple is definitely in the past"

They jumped into a two taxis shortly afterwards. Although they could have shared one, they had spotted Grace lurking round the door as they came out and didn't want to spoil their little 'show'.

What their workmates didn't know, however, was that as soon as they arrived home their 'just friends' pact broke. As Sam fumbled with her keys, Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him as they stumbled through the door. Their lips locked tightly as their hands started to roam. Phil's ran though Sam's hair while Sam started removing clothing. So much for a failed date…

**Ha ha the taxis drivers must have been confused. Two people leaving from the same spot and going to the same house!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry if any other writers out there are a bit offended, I confess now that I used some other stories for inspiration. I have tried to change the ideas and make them my own, but you may still see the resemblance. So sorry, it's just that the ideas were really good!**

**Oh, and I also realised that Christine must have also moved so Alfie could be at school near Sunhill. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was a Thursday when Phil Hunter stepped out of his car and into the office. Today was the date of Sam's second scan, and they both hoped that everything was still alright. Luckily Sam hadn't been showing at all, although she said that it was ages before you could notice when she had Abi. Smiling to himself Phil punched the code into the door and almost ran up the steps to CID. How his life had changed since he ran up those stairs months ago on his first day back!

* * *

It was almost two o'clock as Phil slipped out of the bathroom to find Sam. He met her coming down the stairs. As far as their colleagues knew, they were following a lead from the counterfeit money case they were working on (Sam had made sure they were paired together). But there was one clue to where they were actually going. Unbeknownst to Phil, the appointment card for the hospital had fallen out of his pocket. It was now lying on the floor in the men's toilet.

* * *

"There's your little baby. At the moment it seems to be fine and progressing normally. Would you like a picture?" asked the nurse.

"Yes, thanks" Phil and Sam said in unison.

They left the hospital feeling overjoyed. Both had not been the best parent's in the past, but they were determined to improve this time. Sam slipped the picture into her wallet, although a bit blurry, it was now one of her favourites.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sunhill…..

Mickey walked back into CID clutching a small piece of paper in his hand. He was still staring at it when Jo walked up the stairs, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry, didn't see you"

"Nah, it's fine, I was just wondering about this" he said as he passed the paper over.

"It's an appointment card!"

"Yeah, for one of the doctors at St Hugh's. And if I got this right, it's a baby doctor"

"Too true!" exclaimed Jo. "Where did you find this?"

"In the male toilets"

"So either one of the female officers went in there.."

"Or a male officer has a pregnant partner!" finished Mickey.

"To be honest I don't think it would be from a women's pocket, I mean why would we use your stinky old toilet when we have our own?"

"Hey, not fair. But I get your point."

By this time, those working in CID had started to listen in on the conversation. Because really, how interesting was paperwork when you could hear mentions of 'baby' 'toilet' and 'officers"!

"What's this Jo?" asked Will, now standing up.

"We reckon one of the male coppers has got his girlfriend pregnant!"

"Hang on, she could be his wife, or even one night stand" stated Jo.

"Who but? And is the partner a copper?" asked Grace, now joining in.

"Don't know, but it's not me!" said Jo.

"Hang on, who's male and not in the office at the moment?"

"Jack, Banksy, Stuart, Terry, Max, Phil and I don't know about uniform" said Kezia as she checked off on her fingers.

"What about Neil?"

"Neil is in there" everyone turned as Will jerked his head towards the DI's office which had closed blinds.

"Well, is it anyone here?" Jo asked but she was met with only shakes of the head and blank stares.

"Well, I think we have to count Jack out because of his age"

"Other than that it could be any of the others"

They all sat for a few seconds, trying to work it out.

"How can we find out?" pondered Will.

Just then Neil walked out of his office to see all the officers crowding round talking.

"What's this?"

"This wouldn't be yours would it?" a very brave Jo asked the DI.

"No, its not" answered Neil after a quick glance at the card. "Now, back to work!". With that he marched over to Grace's desk and started to discuss a case with her.

* * *

**Sorry updates will be a little slower as school has started again. I will try to update as soon as i can though.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Two minutes later, an email did the rounds of CID;

From: DC Jo Masters

Subject: card

Hello all

How about we ask to check the wallets of each of the males on the hotlist?

- Banksy

- Stuart

- Terry

- Max

- Phil

If they are the card's owner, they might have a baby scan picture in their wallet!

Just an idea

Jo

Everyone agreed by email, most people saying it was a great idea. There was a chance that mystery man wouldn't have the photo, but at least it was a try.

* * *

Bansky and Sgt Smith were the first to return. CID checked both, but came up with nothing. Soon after, Phil and Sam returned. They would have been back earlier but they had to wait a little while as the hospital was running late.

"Oh, Phil mate can I have a quick check of your wallet?" asked Mickey.

"Umm, why?"

"Apparently they want to see whether you have a baby scan picture in there" said Banksy. Phil managed to keep his expression blank, just.

"Yeah, we found an appointment card in the guys toilets"

So that's why he couldn't find the card! "Umm, yeah sure".

Sam smiled, she knew that she had the picture and not Phil.

Kezia rifled through the wallet, but there was nothing.

"You done?"

"Yep, here's it back. Sorry"

Neil chose to return at exactly that moment.

"What's this? Gossip round two? All of you, back to work, NOW!" He was not happy.

* * *

Two days later it was Phil's day off. Sam and some CID as well as some uniform were in the briefing room. They had discovered that drug smuggling was being undertaken in a daycare centre near the Jasmine Allen. Many of the mums were young, drug addicted, single or poor. A number of bashings had been associated with the centre as well. They had some info, but not enough to charge anyone.

"How about sending in an undercover officer?" asked Terry.

"I'm not sure. After Smithy and Stevie's undercover I'm reluctant to hand out undercover roles willy nilly" remarked Neil. _(he is referring to the gunrunner episodes – aussie fans can find them on you tube)_

"Still, if we had to, who would be up for it?" said Jack.

"I wouldn't mind" volunteered Kezia.

"I think we need someone who has experience with kids. They will have to have a 'child' to take with them. But they will need to be able to disappear for a few days" said Neil.

Everyone looked around the room. Most of the female officers either hadn't had kids or had young ones that they couldn't leave. Only Sam was left.

"Sam?" asked Inspector Rachel Weston. She would be older than most mums, but then again there were some more mature parents on the estate.

Sam started to panic a little. Any other time and she would have accepted. But with the beatings that had come to some of the mums that didn't co-operate, she wasn't sure. Also, she didn't want to be trapped in a situation where she had to take drugs.

Jack answered for her,

"No, Sam can't do it. She's needed in the office" it was a lame excuse, but what else could he say?

A few puzzled looks were exchanged. Why couldn't Sam do it?

"Umm, yeah, I don't think I should. Sorry guys". With that Sam started to relax.

After more discussion they decided to follow another lead that they had dismissed. It may not lead anywhere, but they had to try. Meanwhile Sam was thankful, that was a very close shave…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Phil walked round to the other side of the car and opened Sam's door. She was dressed in a tight black dress that shimmered slightly with the light. Accompanied with silver jewelry, she looked great. Phil wore a suit, like usual, but tonight's was one of his best. He even had his best pair of silver cuff links on.

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. It was on the edge of the marina and so a soft breeze greeted them. The Italian restaurant was expensive, but it was Sam's birthday and Phil wanted to treat her.

"Booking under the name of Hunter"

"Just over here sir"

The waiter had guided them to a small table set for two. Sam and Phil sat down, pulling the menus towards them. Sam ordered a pasta dish while Phil went for the lasagna. As they waited for their meals, they stared around at the other guests, sometimes commenting on their meals or their funny traits.

"Hey Sam, see that man in the corner?"

"What, the one with the wife that keeps laughing?"

"Yeah, don't you think he looks a little like Neil?"

"Mnn, now you mention it, he does! He's got that same freaky hairline!"

They continued to talk and before long, their meals were placed before them. Both were delicious, but what both coppers loved most was the company.

"I'm glad the kids have got along"

"Yeah, Abi seems to really like Maddy and Alfie, and they see Jared as almost their little brother now!"

"I can't wait for the new little one!"

"Neither, although people are going to start guessing soon"

"Mmn, I think we will have to start telling people"

"Yeah" Sam sighed. "It's not that I'm ashamed of our relationship, but I've liked having it as our little secret"

"Well, how about we wait until the Christmas party"

"Hey, that's a really good idea. We can announce it then, by that time I will be well past the danger stage with the baby"

"And it's a good occasion to announce it – everyone is there and they here it all at the same time!"

By now Sam had noticed that Phil's hand was shaking a little. She had seen him do that before when he was nervous, but she didn't know what could be making him nervous tonight.

They finished their mains and asked for the dessert menu. Sam wanted some gelati, but Phil insisted that he was full. This was strange, thought Sam, Phil always loved tiramisu and he wasn't having any. Her suspicions started to mount; he couldn't be planning what she thought he was? Could he?

After the meal they went for a walk outside. The night had turned a little chilly and so Sam snuggled into Phil, his arm firmly around her waist. They stopped next to a little wharf and Phil took Sam's hands,

"Sam, we've been though a lot together and I just want to thank you for always being there. You have saved my life, my career and have supported me through tough times. I just want to say that I'd hate to imagine life without you and our little baby"

Sam started to cry, she never knew Phil had such words in him,

"I've thought about doing this for a while. But now I know that it's what I want to do. I want to make this work. I'll try my best to make it work"

With that Phil started to kneel down. By this time Sam was smiling, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Samantha Nixon, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said without hesitation. She had never been more certain of something in her life. Phil sprung to his feet, and their lips met passionately. They both felt a tingle at each other's touch; this was what they both wanted.

The couple pulled apart and Phil shakily pulled the ring from the box. He picked up Sam's hand as was about to put the ring on when a boat passed,

"Congratulations!!" the rowdy occupants yelled.

Startled, Phil dropped the ring, and both watched as it spun with increasing slowness over the edge and into the water. Without a second thought Phil slipped out of his shoes and jacket, before vaulting over the rail. The people on the boat, seeing what had happened turned their lights towards the water. Phil went under and his vision was clouded by dark bubbles of what felt like liquid ice. He scanned the area, but saw no hint of silver. Just as he was stating to panic, something flickered in the corner of his eye. He dived down, catching the small metal band just in time.

Phil surfaced with the ring in his hand, holding it up like a trophy. By this time passers by had crowded around and they managed to pull him up onto the pathway.

"Phil that was so stupid but so wonderful at the same time! Gosh how I love you!"

He smiled, he was already behaving like an idiot and he hadn't even got the ring on her finger.

"Sorry. I suppose you want me to actually put this on your hand now?" a sodden Phil asked.

He finally put the ring on and they kissed again, Sam getting a wet shirt as her body pressed against Phil's.

All around them people cheered. The boat people, some late night joggers, the Neil lookalike from the restaurant and his wife. They were all there to congratulate Phil and Sam on what they thought was the best night of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A jubilant Phil and Sam (minus the ring) sat in the briefing room the next morning listening to Jack as he explained about the new information they had got on the day care drug case. Just then Supt. John Heaton walked in, followed by no other than the laughing woman from the restaurant, the wife of Neil-lookalike.

"Team, this is DC Jordan Ashgrove. She will be replacing Mickey while he is on long service leave. Please make her feel welcome"

The new detective scanned the room. She was nervous but also excited, she had heard the Sunhill bunch were a friendly lot and was looking forward to working with them. As she saw Sam and Phil she froze. Wasn't that the couple from last night?

Sam and Phil had by now also recognised her. Would she say anything, they wondered? Their thoughts were interrupted by Jack, however, who called the meeting back to attention. Jordan took her place at the back, determined to talk to Sam and Phil later.

* * *

Jordan wiped her hand across her eyes. For a first day, it wasn't too bad, she'd been paired with Jo who had showed her how things are done at Sunhill. They had worked on a rape case all day and so Jordan had not had a chance to speak to either Phil or Sam.

Just then Jo returned, she had been dropping off some files to the DCI.

"Want to come for a celebratory drink down at the local pub?"

"Yeah, might as well. I won't stay long though, I'm pretty tired"

"Sure, I'll invite the rest of the team"

* * *

Half an hour later, Jo, Jordan, Phil, Sam, Kezia, Neil, Will, Max and Diane (who had been working with CID that day) were down at the Canley Arms.

After talking a while about the annoying road works nearby, the conversation somehow turned to partners.

"So Phil, how is Ruth going?" asked Jo.

"Ruth?" Phil forgot for a moment about his supposed partner.

"Yeah, you know your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah" said Phil, although _"Ahh! What do I say, especially as both Sam and Jordan are here!"_ was more what he really thought.

Jordan looked at him funny. She thought he was engaged to the blonde woman, but wasn't her name Sam?

"Umm, yeah, we are going good. What about you Will?"

"Not trying to change the subject are you mate? Nah, Sally has just moved in, its going great. There was some rough times there but we sorted things"

Will continued to talk as Sam excused herself to go to the toilet. Jordan caught the hint and got up to join her.

"Hey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but wasn't that you two at the restaurant last night?" Jordan asked when they were out of sight.

"Yeah, but no-one knows. Ruth is a girl we made up to put everyone off the scent."

"Ahh, I see"

"Please keep it quiet!"

"Yeah, sure"

Just then they heard a loud yell from the main area of the pub. Sam rushed back inside, her eyes widening as she surveyed the sight before her.

"Phil!!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Phil!" Sam screamed. He was lying on the pub floor, blood pouring out of a cut on his head. Right beside him the rest of the coppers were struggling to retain three very angry looking men.

Sam rushed to Phil's side, taking in his other injuries as she did so. His arm was cut and bruises were beginning to form on his face.

"Phil, tell me what's happened. Are you okay, what can I do?"

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" he said groggily.

"What happened?"

"That guy there…" Phil panted as he pointed at the largest man of the lot "….I arrested his girlfriend for drug trafficking today"

Now Sam understood where she knew his face from – the day care drugs case. He had been very upset at the arrest of his girlfriend, especially as she was pregnant. But then again, she shouldn't have got herself into drug trafficking if she was expecting a child.

"So he thought he'd take his anger out on you" Sam said as she started to put him in the recovery position.

"Yeah, apparently I made the evidence up, he seems to think she is completely innocent. According to him my actions warranted an attack with a broken bottle"

"Well, don't worry about him" Sam was now padding his cuts with her jumper. "We need to worry about you though"

Just then Kezia lent over and told Sam that they had managed to control and arrest the three men. They had called for backup and were now waiting for it.

"Thanks Kezia, I'm just going to take Phil to hospital. Neil should be able to handle this"

"Are you sure that you're still under the limit Guv?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." In fact Sam had not drunk alcohol at all that night.

* * *

Sam was sat on Phil's bed, his cuts had been attended to and cream put on his bruises. Since his main cut was on his head, the nurses suggested he should stay the night.

"Hey, I was really worried about you back there"

"Thanks" Phil smiled "although I was really in no danger at all!"

"Yeah sure, you had just been beaten up by a man with a broken bottle but you weren't in danger!" Sam said sarcastically.

"You're just worried cause you love me"

Sam death stared him for a few seconds before replying

"Yes, Hunter, I do" and with that her lips met his, their bodies melting together as their kiss became more passionate.

Just then someone opened the door and the couple pulled away quickly. It must have been their lucky day, because it was Jordan that stood in the doorway.

"Umm, hi. Sorry to spoil your moment but there is something you should know about"

Sam and Phil looked at her confused. There were holding hands but Sam had by now jumped off Phil's bed.

"The man that attacked Phil he overpowered Diane and Will who were holding him. You both know that they had had a large amount to drink. We tried to follow, but um yeah. We lost him"

"So he's out there somewhere?"

"Yes" Jordan looked ashamed and embarrassed. "Sorry"

Both Sam and Phil didn't look that pleased, but also knew that getting angry wouldn't help.

"Do you think Phil needs a uniformed guard guv?"

"Yes, I think so. And that's on a strictly professional opinion"

"Well, I'll go organise that now"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Phil sat on the sofa at his and Sam's house, playing solitaire with a pack of cards he had found. The DCI had given him a few days to recover and although he did need them, Phil was bored out of his mind. Just as he was thinking how tedious actual solitaire was compared to the computer version, Phil heard the phone ring.

Groaning, he hauled himself of the couch and picked up the phone.

"Phil Hunter speaking"

"Hello, this is Susan Jacobs from the National Association for Homeless Children. We are collecting donations for our annual appeal. Would you be interested?"

Phil didn't like telemarketers at all, but the fact that it was a charity made him more sympathetic.

"Umm, I don't really like handing out my details over the phone"

"Well we can arrange to post you out a form, and then you can….." While the women babbled about alternate methods of donation, someone was closing the back door behind them.

"Well, yeah okay, send something out". The man was now meters behind Phil.

"Thank you very much!" called Susan.

BANG!

Phil slumped to the floor, hit this time by a cast iron pot.

"Your little friends thought they could put me away, eh?"

Phil's mind was swimming. He knew he was on the ground, and that there was someone else in the room. But the large ache in his head made it hard for him to work out anything else.

"Yeah well, they'll have to do better than that! You're going to come with me now and we're going to get her back!"

The man was quite bulky and since Phil was not in the best of states, he managed to drag him outside to his waiting 4WD.

"Scott, mate, come on don't do this" Phil pleaded as Scott roughly pushed him into the boot.

"Next time, think twice before arresting my girlfriend. Especially when her boyfriend is part of the local Scorpions gang"

Phil, who had been struggling against Scott, froze at this news. The Scorpions were a violent and loyal gang that always seemed to slip out of trouble. You never wanted to mess with them…..

* * *

**Sorry its only short :(**


End file.
